


Omega Dick Week Day 4!

by anoncitomikolino



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, the ship can be anyone you want but for me is jaydick asdbahs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 4: Free Day - Single ParentThis is an au I have since last year. So Dick still has amnesia and still be Ric and all but the reasons now he doesn't want to be near nor related to the Batfam is because he now has a baby to take care off. It makes more sense than the entire bullshit canon arc.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Omega Dick Week Day 4!

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Dick Week 2020 Day 4: Free Day - Single Parent
> 
> This is an au I have since last year. So Dick still has amnesia and still be Ric and all but the reasons now he doesn't want to be near nor related to the Batfam is because he now has a baby to take care off. It makes more sense than the entire bullshit canon arc.


End file.
